


She's perfect

by writingformadderton



Series: Madderton Baby [4]
Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Baby Emilia meets the families of Richard and Taron for the first time. While everyone adores her, she quite enjoys the company of her parents and their families.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Madderton Baby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698250
Kudos: 10





	She's perfect

Taron holds his daughter in his arms, thumb fondling gently over the back of her head, while he walks through the nursery. He rocks her softly. Emilia woke up crying about twenty minutes ago and wouldn’t let anything settle her back to sleep so far.

He glances at the clock and bites back a sigh. It is currently 4am in the morning, Richard hadn’t been feeling well yesterday and he had to handle her on his own.

“Shh sweetie, I got you.” he coos softly. His daughter wails into his shoulder, fist grabbing his shirt tightly. Taron looks up when he hears Richard stepping inside.

“Do you need anything?” he asks and Taron shakes his head quickly.

“I’m fine, love. But you should go back to bed.” He looks him over, taking in his messy hair and pained expression. “You need sleep to fight off that nasty headache.”

“I know.” he nods and makes grabby hands towards his daughter. “Let me hold her for a bit.” Taron nods, thankful to relax his arms a bit. Richard lays her down in her bed and leans down. “Hey angel face, you really should get some sleep.” He says and fondles over her belly. Their daughter gets a bit calmer and Richard continues talking to her.

Taron watches them with a little smile, now it makes sense. Rich wasn’t around much yesterday due to his headache, she probably missed him. “Seems like she just wanted your attention after yesterday.”

“Maybe.” He nods and chuckles softly as Emilia wraps her fist around his finger.

Taron watches her putting her own fingers into her tiny mouth and scans her over. “And I think she’s in pain. Probably her teeth again, she was yesterday.”

Richard nods and puts his finger into her mouth, rubbing her gum gently. “That’s better, darling?” he asks softly as she looks up to him with teary blue eyes.

She sucks on his finger and T nods. “I’ll go and make her a bottle.” Taron is more than relieved that it only took Richard’s voice to calm her down again. He suspected that she missed him, but he didn’t want to wake up Rich.

He makes his way back upstairs where Richard sits in the rocking chair, a blanket over his shoulder, holding her in his arms. T hands him the bottle and sits down at the edge of the chair. Richard holds the bottle, feeding her while rocking the chair calmly. “Good girl,” he says quietly and watches her adoringly. “God, I’m tired,” he sighs looking at Taron.

“Me too.” he nods yawning. “Let’s hope she will be asleep soon.”

“Mm, I really could use some cuddles,” Richard says and smiles as Taron starts running his fingers through his hair. They keep on talking, knowing that hearing their voices would calm Emilia down. Richard puts the bottle aside and looks up at Taron. “I think she could use a lullaby now.”

Taron takes her smiling softly and sits down on Richard’s lap, leaning against him. He starts singing “Your Song”; Emilia’s favorite lullaby. Richard cuddles into him, closing his eyes. Emilia looks up at him, watching him curiously while he gently rubs her gum.

It didn’t take long and she was sound asleep, he stayed there for another while humming softly, to make sure she was really asleep. He gets up and puts her down in the crib gently before turning around. Taron smiles adoringly, seeing his husband fall asleep as well and places a kiss onto his forehead. “Come on, love. Back to bed.”

Richard sighs and follows him back to their bedroom. They settle down and Richard cuddles into him. “Night, bubs.”

“Night, Richie,” he whispers and hums quietly, smiling as his husband drifts off quickly.

-

Two days later Richard hears his daughter squeaking before her giggles mix up with Taron’s. He steps inside and his heart warms at the adorable picture in front of him. Taron is dressing her up and tickles her belly making her kick. He adjusts her pants and puts her socks on. “Having fun, you two?” he asks chuckling.

Taron lifts her up and plants a big kiss onto her cheek. “Yes we do, am I right, cupcake?” he asks in a silly voice and bops their noses together making her let out a happy sound. “You’re gonna meet your grandparents and aunties today, baby girl.” He says and fondles over her head. “They’re gonna love you just as much as we do,” he continued. “You’ll never be left alone again, my sweet darling, I promise.” he cuddles her tightly to his chest and kisses her hair lovingly.

Richard smiles and steps closer to his little family. “I love you, you adorable dork.” he chuckles and kisses Taron full of love. “And I love you, angel face,” he says and leans down to kiss his daughter’s cheek.

Her sweet blue eyes watch them shining delighted. “I love you two so much.” Taron smiles beaming. They share another sweet kiss before the doorbell interrupts them, ringing through their house.

Richard pulls back and makes his way downstairs to open the door. His mother pulls him into a tight hug and he returns it chuckling. “Oh I missed you!” she says and makes space for her husband to do the same. “So where is she?” They ask and Richard turns around as Taron comes down the stairs to greet them, with a fully dressed Emilia now.

He has her in his arms and softly fondles her cheek. “Here she is.” he smiles.

Pat leans down to her and fondles over her hair. “Hello, you precious little girl.”

Emilia hides her face in his chest peeking at her curiously. “Aw hun, it’s alright.” he giggles. “Say hi to your grandma Pat.”

Emilia grabs the finger Pat holds out for her and squeezes it. Her little giggles fill the room when Richard pokes her cheek, all in all, she was a happy baby. “Gosh, she is precious!”

-

A bit later Taron’s mother arrives with his little sisters. Taron greets his sisters, leaning down to them smiling. “You two got so big again!” he gets up and wraps his mother into a close hug. “I missed ya, mum,” he mumbles and she just returns his hug lovingly.

Richard comes over with their daughter who’s looking around curiously, not used to so many people at the same time around her.

Tina softly tickles her belly and smiles brightly. “She is beautiful. You’re sure you adopted her? I mean, those curls and blue eyes, Richard? And the dimples and giggles, Taron?”

“Yeah, we know.” Taron laughs. “She’s perfect, right Rich?” he smooches a kiss onto her cheek and watches her adoringly.

“Definitely.” Richard agrees.

“Uncle Rich, can we see her?” Mari asks politely and smiles sweetly up to him.

Richard nods and crouches down with her. “Here she is. Look, Emmy, that are your aunties Mari and Rosie.” he points at them and Emilia turns her head. “If you hold out your finger, Mari, she can take it.” Richard shows her how and watches her eyes light up as his daughter grabs it.

“She is so tiny.” she coos, and Rosie leans down to fondle her cheek.

“Right? She still is.” he giggles and shows them how to hold her, encouraging them softly.

Taron’s heart is about to burst, watching his husband. Richard is amazing with kids, always has been, but he overdid himself with having their daughter.

Tina lies her hand onto his shoulder and smiles at him. “You do have a beautiful little family there.”

Taron hears his daughter giggling and Richard softly talking to her. His eyes brim with tears and he nods happily. “I sure do, mum.”

Richard catches his look and smiles softly handing Emilia to Tina and watches them joining his parents in the living room. “Alright there?” he asks softly.

Taron nods and hugs him, hiding his face in his chest. “More than alright.”

He smirks knowing what’s going on and rubs his back soothingly. “I love it when you get emotional,” he whispers.

T looks up blushing and smiles. “I know you do, you softie.” he watches him for a moment. “You’re perfect, Richie.”

“You are.” he insists and smiles softly as he kisses him. They turn towards the living room seeing their daughter surrounded by their families. “She is perfect.”

“She really is. Our little Emmy.” Taron agrees.


End file.
